Three Wishes in One
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: One-Shot. On a very boring day in Dreamland, Meta Knight tells King Dedede a story about his wish to Nova. MKxFemGK


**A/N:This is just a one-shot that I wrote when I was bored. All characters are copyrighted to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Wishes in One<strong>

One day, King Dedede was taking a stroll on the outskirts of Dreamland. He was very bored from all the monotone routine that was brought with every day. Nothing interesting or eventful has really happened in Dreamland for almost five years. As he walked by various trees, rocks, Scarfies, and Bronto Burts in his path, he spotted a familiar masked swordsman sitting underneath a towering apple tree, reading some sort of thick book. Out of boredom, King Dedede scuttled over to the knight's resting place to ask what the knight has been up to.

The king stopped right in front of the knight, who did not look up, and said, "Hey Meta Knight, whatcha reading?"

Continuing to peer into his book, Meta Knight responded back to Dedede, "If you must know, it is a very old book about ancient legends, mystical creatures, different mysterious stuff."

Dedede looked down at the ground and replied, "Oh…I was just curious."

Meta Knight glanced up at the overweight penguin and asked, "What are you doing here in the first place? Bandana Dee or Kirby irritating you?"

King Dedede sighed, shook his head, and replied, "No. I am just really bored. I decided to take a walk and just happened to notice you here. I wanna know whatcha been up to."

Meta Knight gazed at the grass, seemingly hiding something, as he responded, "Not much has really happened with me lately. In fact, nothing exciting has happened in Dreamland for a good long while."

Stricken with disappointment, Dedede looked at Meta Knight and said in an upset tone, "Man, that stinks! I was hoping you at least had some fun in your life, but no! I wish I could make a wish to Nova to bring some excitement to Dreamland!"

Meta Knight chuckled a bit and told the king, "…I would be careful with what I wished for…"

Dedede sighed, "Chaos is better than routine boring peace."

Meta Knight closed his book, placed it to his side, and confessed to Dedede, "…I have not been entirely truthful. There has been SOME craziness in my life lately…" He shut his eyes for a long moment, knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say next, then he opened them and continued, "Your majesty, let me tell you a story."

The royal penguin's eyes grew wide with curiosity, "A story?" he exclaimed, "Count me in!"

The swordsman released a rare sigh and said, "Dedede, do you remember that great warrior that we faced with Kirby in the True Arena? The one with dark pink skin and feathery wings?"

The king nodded and replied, "Yeah, I met him before in another True Arena. Galacta Knight's his name. He kinda looks like you."

Meta Knight nodded back, "Yes, he's the warrior. Well, he was once sealed away due to fear of his unfathomable power. I gathered stars and made a wish to Nova to become stronger by battling the greatest warrior in the galaxy. In doing so, I unsealed that powerful being…"

The king raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement, "Ahh, so that's why he's around…"

Meta Knight nodded again, "Yes, but there's more. After our rematch in the True Arena, we became heated rivals. We absolutely hated each other. I even found out that Galacta Knight was Magolor's best friend and was the person Magolor referred to that knew Kirby very well…"

King Dedede shouted with realization, "That's why they sat together when we were doing our victory dance on stage!"

Meta Knight widened his eyes in shock, "They did? I never even not-" he cut himself off and regained his composure, "Nevermind. Anyway, about Nova, he is said to only grant one wish. In my case, however; he granted three."

Dedede's jaw dropped at that, "But I thought you could only make one wish? That's not fair!"

Meta Knight smirked a bit at the king, "I did only make one wish. The unsealing of that warrior granted my first wish. Later on, though, Galacta Knight fulfilled two more wishes of mine."

The king asked curiously with a hint of doubt, "What are those wishes then?"

Meta Knight locked eyes with the penguin and replied, "That is what I was about to get to. After such a heated rivalry, Galacta Knight and I were faced with dire circumstances in which we were forced to team up with one another. Our acquaintanceship was a bit rocky at first, but proved to be invaluable as we worked together to fight off vicious forces. Over time, we realized we had quite a bit of similarities, and we were brought closer together. Eventually, my second wish was fulfilled, which was to have a best friend that you could be yourself around. Galacta Knight and I were great friends, so many fun times we had, good laughs…"

King Dedede smiled at Meta Knight's fortune, but was still inquisitive about the other wish, "Hey Meta Knight, if becoming stronger by fighting the most powerful warrior was your first wish and having a best friend was your second wish, then what could possibly be your third wish?"

At that Meta Knight blushed heavily and glanced down at the ground. He knew he was about to completely embarrass himself, but it was necessary for him to continue, "W-Well…I-I…u-umm…"

King Dedede, overtaken and utterly shocked that Meta Knight of all people was stuttering, let out an outburst, "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

Meta Knight, not intimidated by Dedede's rage but blushing harder by the second, looked back up and responded back to the king, "Alright, here goes. Even after we became close friends, Galacta Knight and I continued to have heated arguments at times. One day, our argument became so intense that we commenced to dueling each other in a lethal battle. The fight was so rough that we snapped each other's mask in two and saw each other's exposed face."

Dedede replied, "Hey, I haven't seen your real face before. What does it look like?"

Meta Knight regrettably lifted his mask and gazed at Dedede with his shiny, milky-white eyes, with an upset expression. King Dedede gasped, "You look identical to Kirby! Except you're blue!"

Meta Knight sighed again and placed the mask back down over his face, then replied, "Well, anyway, Galacta Knight also looks like Kirby, but hot pink in color, with thick, dark lashes on sparkly tanzanite eyes, and a cute little heart-shaped lighter pink beauty mark beside each eye. You see…Galacta Knight…is…a…is a girl!"

Dedede's jaw touched the ground at that shocking revelation, "You mean to tell me that the most powerful warrior in the galaxy was a woman?"

Meta Knight giggled as he thought about that, in an awestruck daze, "Yes, and I admire her so much because of that fact. And her looks, she is the perfect mix of cute, pretty, hot, sexy, and beautiful…And her voice, her real voice is so adorable, sugar-sweet, but at the same time, is so seductive. She has the voice of an angel! That mask she wears disguises her extravagant voice…"

King Dedede took time to process Meta Knight's…adoration for this powerful woman, then it hit him like a brick. He stretched his face in a wide smile and asked the knight, "…You like Galacta Knight, dontcha Mety-Boy?"

Meta Knight snapped out to the king, "Only my Galliekins is allowed to call me Mety-Boy!" Realizing what he has just revealed, Meta Knight became wide-eyed with horror, covered the area of his mask where his mouth would be with his hands, and felt the hot flushing blush of embarrassment creep upon his entire body. King Dedede froze with a look of shock, amusement, and confusion.

A minute of silence passed between the two before Dedede finally spoke, "Galliekins? Mety-Boy? Do you…have a RELATIONSHIP with Galacta Knight? Is she…your GIRLFRIEND?"

Meta Knight shiftily looked at the king and finally confessed all, "I cannot hide it anymore! You see, after that fateful day, Galacta Knight and I grew a new form of appreciation for one another and eventually, became ever closer. Yes, we still had our duels and battles and fights and arguments, but one day, we realized that we both had a deep attraction towards one another. We went out on dates with each other for a long while and spent much of our time together. We finally over time realized that we were made for each other and that…," he had a starry glow in his eyes, "we were in love."

The king gasped and questioned the knight, "So your third wish was…"

Meta Knight finished for him, "My third wish was to have a girlfriend, to have a deep love with a special woman. I wanted to be with a woman that I could tell my deepest, darkest secrets to, that I could be myself with and not have to hide anything from, and to hold and kiss and hug…"

King Dedede understood, "So Galacta Knight's that woman?"

Meta Knight nodded and responded, "Yes. She is an amazing girl. She appears to be mean and intimidating to most, but in reality, she is really nice and even has a gentle side. We have a very strong relationship; we tell each other everything, we go places together, we snuggle in quiet relaxing places together, and we even have make out sessions in various places, which sometimes lead to occasionally rough but very fun times…"

King Dedede began to feel awkward, "I'm not gonna ask about that last thing…"

Meta Knight gasped and replied, "I apologize for going that far into detail, Your Majesty. I got a little carried away. As for the Mety-Boy nickname…we have pet names for each other. I am her Mety-Boy and she is my Galliekins. One day we even plan to wed and start a family together when we are ready to settle down."

King Dedede smiled and said, "So the greatest warrior in the galaxy was the key to all three of your biggest wishes…"

Meta Knight smiled, nodded, and replied, "Yes, she was. She is proof that Nova can truly grant more than one wish after all. And so, my story is over."

King Dedede pouted, but said, "Well, that was definitely an interesting story, but I guess I need to return to my castle. You need to tell me another story another day, though. Anyway, see ya later, Meta Knight!" The King swiveled in the direction to his castle.

Before the king could leave, however, Meta Knight stopped him by shouting, "Wait! I must say one more thing to you!" At that, Dedede turned his head to Meta Knight. Meta Knight continued, "You are the only one who knows my tale. Do not tell anyone about my secret relationship. Even my comrades of the Meta-Knights and the Halberd crew know nothing about my passionate love. Even Kirby doesn't know. Galliekins and I still pretend to be enemies so that no one finds out that we are in love. Please don't tell our secret. I beg of you."

King Dedede nodded and responded, "You made me have an excitement-filled day, which I haven't had in a good long while. I understand that you are deeply in love with the girl. I respect you, Sir Meta Knight, and I won't let anybody ruin your wonderful relationship. I will keep your secret to myself, because I truly respect you. So, with that, I'm off." King Dedede strolled back in the direction opposite Meta Knight, back to his large, refined home.

"Bye, Your Majesty…and thank you…" Meta Knight called back to the king. When the obese bird was out of sight, the swordsman rose off of the ground, picked his book up, and travelled in the opposite way of the king. He trekked about half a mile when another familiar knight flew in front of him. With a cheerful expression apparent in the glowing crimson eyes and spread-out feathery wings, the warrior asked, "Hey, Mety-Boy! If you're not too busy, maybe we could spend time together at the beach near Orange Ocean?"

Meta Knight giggled and replied, "Of course we can, my Galliekins! I have all the time in the world to spend with you."

The other warrior, Galacta Knight, chuckled as well and responded, "Excellent!" So, with that, the two masked knights lovingly clasped each other's hand, and with angelic and bat-like wings, flew off to the distant beach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**


End file.
